


Life of the party

by xaidyl



Series: Modern Polymachina [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkness, Modern AU, Multi, Party, Percy is a little confused with everything, Polymachina, So that's not too important, asexual!Pike, but you can't really tell from this, flirty twins, modern polymachina, mom pike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaidyl/pseuds/xaidyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashing lights, loud music, drinks and food, lining the tables. Not exactly Percy usual Saturday night experience. But he's willing to make the most of it once a new, rather odd, group of people are introduced to him.</p><p>(Aka, Percy is drawn into the relationship that these people have built up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of the party

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing I wrote to distract myself from my Duke of Edinburgh expedition tomorrow. And I am now officially Polymachina Trash. Enjoy (or not)

Percy wasn't sure how he had ended up there, he wasn't the type to go to a party like this one, showing up uninvited. He wasn't even sure whose house he was at, as he stood in the flashing lights, drink in hand. His sister, the one who and dragged him here, was no where to be seen, disappeared and leaving Percy standing by himself in a corner for a couple of hours now.

The man took a gulp from his glass, the bitter liquid making its way down his throat, and placed the now empty glass down onto a side. This house was quite alike his own, where he lived as a child, if a little smaller and less grand. Whoever lived here had money. Whoever that was. The flashing lights had been installed above a table with a variety of different foods, and another with bowls of punch, cans of beer, and bottles of champagne. It would have been quite appetising looking if it wasn't for the man that hung around it, crumbs gathering in his beard, as he shovelled food into his mouth.

Percy watched him chug down a number of glasses of punch, then move back to the table, grabbing a handful of grapes, and crunching them in one bite. Despite how disgusting his manners were, the tall gentleman seemed to not be too drunk, not surprising when his muscles were visible through his large suit, tattoos peaking out from the sleeve. That man had some constitution. After the eating of the fruit, he turned, and noticed Percy staring.

"Bidet." He spoke politely, nodding his head. Was Percy really that drunk? Had this man just said bidet to him? Or had he imagined it?  
Percy raised an eyebrow but stepped forward. "I'm sorry- "  
"Hey Grog!" Came another voice, high pitched and almost childlike voice. "We were wondering where you had gone!"  
"Yes, I was just greeting this fellow here." He gestured to Percy, who was stood awkwardly, looking at this tiny blonde woman who had seemingly appeared from nowhere, although had probably just walked over.  
She smiled at him. "Hey there, I'm Pike, Pike Trickfoot." She held out a hand for him to shake. "And this is Grog."  
"Nice to meet you both," Percy took her hand and shook it. "Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III"  
Both Pike and Grog looked stunned.  
"Oh, but you can call me Percy."

The grey haired man poured himself another drink, then offered some to his new acquaintances. Grog downed his glass, then took another from Percy, whereas Pike shook her head.  
"I can't drink, sorry. I need to make sure everyone gets home safe." She sighed.  
Percy chuckled. "Designated driver then?"  
"No, just the responsible one. I'm surprised that Keyleth isn't jumping on the table yet."  
"You have a lot of friends then?" Percy took a sip of his drink, feeling slightly more comfortable in the surroundings.  
"Er- Friends? Yeah, I guess you could call us friends." She smiled, and walked over to Grog, the tall man ruffling her hair , then reaching to pull her up onto his shoulders. It was an odd thing, this girl sat on the shoulders of this giant of a man, but it was no more surprising than what had already taken place. She gave him a peck to the forehead, then he started to walk off.

"Are you coming- er-" he scratched his head as if trying to remember, but quickly retracted his arm as he felt Pike wobble on his shoulders.  
Percy smiled. "It's Percy. And yes, that would be great, thank you."

By this point, Percy realised that he was almost certainly a little drunk. The room seemed to sway a little with every foot step, his vision of the house tainted with blurred edges. But it was pleasant, the spinning just added to the excitement, the blasting music and rainbow lights. He pushed his glasses up his nose, then walked onwards towards where the other two were now stood.

Pike climbed down from Grog, and landed on the floor, hitching up her light blue dress, and slipping back into her flat yellow pumps. Percy could see now why Pike called herself the responsible friend, Grog promptly ran off, disappearing into the now dissipating crowds of people. Pike beckoned Percy, then walked over to another small, older looking gentleman, who was screaming the lyrics to the song that was playing in the background, quiet in comparison to his singing.

Pike grabbed the man by his deep purple shirt, and dragged him forward. This didn't seem to phase him, and he continued singing at the same volume as he walked with her.  
"Scanlan?" She muttered, looking into his eyes. After receiving no answer she gave him a sharp kick in the shin, and this time spoke a lot louder. "Scanlan!"  
"What is it, beautiful? " he smirked at her, then started to dance along to the music with a gyrating hip movement. Whilst dancing, he looked round at Percy, and gave him a wink. "Hey there. Scanlan Shorthalt, if you didn't know already."  
"Percy, nice to meet you." He held out a hand, but Scanlan didn't take it.

"He's not too drunk, don't worry." Pike informed Percy, after noticing his confused manner. "He's like this a lot, even without alcohol." She then turned to the dancing man. "Where are the other three?"  
He gave a thrusting motion, then smirked. "I don't know. Are you going to dance with me babe?  
"I will do, once I've found them." The girl turned around, and Percy heard her whisper- "I swear if he's got locked in a cupboard again, " before walking back to Percy.

Pike apologised to Percy, but he just laughed in response. "Are you two a couple then?" He asked.  
"Part of it." She smiled, then started walking at a slow pace, not explaining her answer that had left Percy confused. "Do you know Allura then? Or are you friends with Kima?"  
"I'm sorry- I don't know who you're talking about. My sister dragged me along."  
"Oh I didn't realise, this is Allura's house, and Kima's her girlfriend. They're having a anniversary party."  
Well that made more sense. It was better that Percy knew who was holding this party, and who to send his thanks to afterwards.  
"Oh, good for them." Percy smiled, unbuttoning the top button of his jacket, it was getting warm in the house.

"Pike!" Percy almost face palmed as a young man with long black hair stumbled forward, this large group of (excluding Pike) fairly odd people seemed to be getting larger and larger by the second. "Pike I don't know what's happening." He slurred, tripping as he walked.  
"Oh hey Vax." Pike tapped in on his head. "How much have you had to drink?"  
He hiccuped. "A bit."  
"Okay, a bit to much I think. Maybe we should be going home." Pike looked concerned.  
"Not yet." He smiled, and flicked his hair. "Who's this?"  
"Hello there, I'm Percival Fredrickstein Von Mu-" he introduced himself, although he was sure that the man wouldn't remember the next day.  
"Hello Percival, Vax'ildan. Pike, my sister and Kiki are making out in the corner." He smiled, then stumbled a bit, nearly falling over.  
"Okay, it's probably time we left now anyway." Pike hurried, as Vax sat down, cross legged, on the floor. Percy gave Pike an awkward look, and guessed that unlike Scanlan, this man wasn't usually like this. "I'm going to go find Allura."  
Vax interrupted again, in a childlike tone. "Nope, she's taken Kima and there in the -hic- bedroom now." He kicked his legs forward, and lay backwards.

Percy looked around, and it was true, most of the people had stopped the crazed dancing, and were either leaving, or grouped up in a variety of positions, kissing and falling over. Scanlan was still in the middle of the dance floor, the only one still singing at the top of his lungs with slightly slurred voice. Grog was back at the food table, shoving more delicacies into his mouth, presumably through most of the table by now. And, in one corner, were two girls, locked at the mouth. One that looked similar to the man that was sat down on the floor next to Percy, and the other with bright red hair. Pike seemed to spot them as well, and stepped over to them.

"Watch him please, he has a habit of getting stuck in places when he's drunk." She sighed, it was obvious that things like this has happened before.

Percy looked down at the man beneath him, who was now lying flat on his back, eyes shut as he hummed a tune beneath his breath. Giving in, the grey haired man squatted down next to him, and lifted him up to be sitting again, finding the boy much lighter than expected. Another unexpected thing was when Vax opened his eyes and stared directly at Percy, before giving a grin similar to the one he had given before.

"You're pretty. Have you met the rest of my girlfriends and boyfriends?" He mumbled, hugging himself into Percy, the smell of alcohol heavy in his breath.  
"So you're all dating then?" That made sense. That must have been what Pike meant by 'part of it' when talking about couples earlier.  
Vax hiccuped again. "Yeah. Not me and my sister. But the rest of us. Do you like guys too?"  
Percy was a little taken a back. "I can't say I have a preference..."  
"Oh good. I always worry 'cause I don't just go straight on, if you know what I mean. And you are very attractive."  
"Yes, and you are very drunk."

It occurred Percy that he should probably go and find Cassandra, but she could make her own way to her flat, and he to his, so it was little matter. He would text her if he got the chance. Anyway, he wasn't sure how the evening would go from here, but he was ready to find out.

Vax stirred a bit in his grasp for a while, and continued spurting out nonsense about how attractive Percy was, before eventually stilling down, and falling asleep in Percy's arms. Pike came back over again, with Grog and Scanlan, and the two girls who he assumed were 'Kiki ' and Vax's sister. The darker haired girl had a smudge of lipgloss over her cheek, and looked a little shaky. She was, however, still standing, (unlike the red head) and not too drunk that she couldn't give a flirty wink towards Percy,

"Hey darling, I'm Vex'ahlia, nice to meet you." She chuckled.  
Grog who was supporting the red headed girl, presumably 'Kiki', laughed. "See, Vex likes him too. Can we keep him?"  
"I'm sorry, Percy, we should be going now." Pike stuttered, then looked down at Vax. "Oh. "  
"I presume he's had a little too much too drink..." Percy explained, feeling himself blush a little.  
An incredibly slurred voice came from the girl leaning on Grog. "Yeah, me too." Was what Percy assumed she said. What he could see of her face was pale and placid, she looked almost on the verge of throwing up.  
"I agree." Vex stated, although he couldn't be sure what she was agreeing with. "Percy, would you like to come to our flat?"  
He turned to look to Pike, but found her not there, chasing after Scanlan, who was still dancing, the difference being that this time he had his trousers around his ankles.  
"How about I help get you all to the car?" He said realising that although he was drunk, he was more aware of what was going on than at least three of this group. And anyway, how much weirder could it get?  
"Sounds like a plan." The dark haired girl winked again, then called to Pike. "Hey, could Percy stay the night at ours?" He wondered how Vex knew his name, she must have picked it up or asked for it. Either way, he hadn't told her.  
Pike turned around, dragging Scanlan in the way that he had seen before. "If that's okay with him? We would love that?"  
Grog gave a loud cheer, and Vax seemed to groan in Percy arms, covering one of his ears and mumbling something along the lines of "the fuck?"

Percy was once again surprised. He was spending a night in a flat with people he had only just met. But he didn't care. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe be it was just an underlying thirst for some change. Up as he was relieved by Grog of his Vax holding duties, and asked to help support the nearly throwing up girl as they made there way across the room, kicking through a sea of beer cans and empty plastic glasses to reach the front door and leave, he realised that this could go somewhere. These people could mean something bigger to him. But probably only after they got over the hangovers in the morning,

 


End file.
